Super Mario and Happy Feet
Super Mario and Happy Feet is a crossover fan-fiction story written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. The story crossover between a video game Super Mario Bros. and a movie Happy Feet. It was released on July 6, 2016. A sequel Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest was released on December 9, 2017. Characters Happy Feet Cast *Mumble *Phoenix *Perxio the Penguin *Gloria *Erik *Norma Jean *Memphis *Maurice *Michelle *Lovelace *The Mighty Sven *The Five Amigos **Ramón **Raul **Rinaldo **Lombardo **Nestor *Seymour *Atticus *Mrs. Astrakhan *Miss Viola *Bo (Boadicea) *Terry the Penguin *Mary *Ashley *Dorcena *Edwin the Emperor Penguin *Lauren *Nicole *Pally *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor (minor) *Josesito (minor) *Roy the Elder (minor) *Xever the Elder (minor) *Feather (mentioned) Super Mario Cast *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Birdo *Boshi *Thunderfoot *Yoshi Chief (Village Leader) *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toads *Toadsworth *Rosalina *Shadow Sirens **Vivian **Marilyn **Beldam *Goombella *Koops *Kooper *Rockside *Professor Frankly *Bowser *Koopalings **Bowser Jr. **Larry Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Wendy O. Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Ludwig von Koopa *Kamek *Kammy *Metal Mario *Metal Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Goomboss *Red and Blue Goomba *Tubba Blubba *King Bob-omb *Petey Piranha *Dupree *Chakron *Goombario (minor) *Goombaria (minor) *Goompapa (minor) *Goomama (minor) *Goompa (minor) *Gooma (minor) *Koopie Koo (minor) *Koopley (minor) *R.O.B. (minor) *Professor Hector (minor) *Professor Vector (minor) *Lubba (minor) *Mr. Game and Watch (cameo) *Donkey Kong (cameo) *Diddy Kong (cameo) *Pauline (cameo) *Doopliss (mentioned) *Count Bleck (mentioned) *The Shadow Queen (mentioned) *Fawful (mentioned) *Master Hand (mentioned) *Crazy Hand (mentioned) *Pac-Man (mentioned) *Sonic (mentioned) *Tabuu (indirect mentioned) Chapters *Chapter 1: The Pipe *Chapter 2: The Mushroom Kingdom *Chapter 3: Meet Mario and Luigi *Chapter 4: Shadow of a Siren *Chapter 5: Enter The Mushroom Kingdom *Chapter 6: The Help *Chapter 7: Professor Elvin Gadd *Chapter 8: The Clash *Chapter 9: The Cruise/Sarasaland *Chapter 10: Bowser's Castle *Chapter 11: The Final Battle *Chapter 12/Epilogue: Goodbyes and Kisses Production The story was announced alongside with Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover, Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special, Happy Feet Three, Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 and Happy Feet Four. Many ideas have been planned in the story until it was scrapped. The story was planned to release between 2013, 2014 and 2015 until setting the release date to 2016. The song "Shut It Down" by Pitbul was originally going to play and sung by the Happy Feet chorus when flying from Rock Rock Mountain. The song was cut and later added in Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version). A scene where Mumble, Gloria, Erik, Atticus and Bo flying in the galaxy to see Rosalina was originally going to appear before the ending of the story. It was later scrapped and later used the concept of penguins flying in space in the Happy Peep episode "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito". Rosalina is later seen in the climax of the story. Concepts of the story is later used in the sequel Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest. Trivia *This is the first story from the Crossover Omniverse Saga to be written by Penguin-Lover. *This is the second Happy Feet story to crossover with a game after Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover and its sequels. **Like the Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover stories, the setting does not take place in Antarctica. *The beginning is similar to Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon. **Both Bowser Jr. and Bianca send their minions to steal something (Eggs and Emperor penguin chicks). *This is the third Happy Feet story to feature crossdressing. The first being The Beginning of The Five Amigos and the second being the Happy Peep episode "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito". *Sven refers Club Penguin Island from Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover as "penguin island". *When Stuffwell calls Professor Frankly is a reference to the original Super Mario Bros. Z where he has a built-in radar to contact other people from distant areas. *Two guest characters Nicole and Pally by Superluigifan123 from deviantArt make an appearance in Ramón's mind and later in real world appearances. Gallery Super Mario and Happy Feet Poster.png SMMHF Logo.png|Early logo and title Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers